Strange love
by kathawk
Summary: Badlands series: Chapter 10. Bakura, considering throwing Ryou and his guests from the balcony of their new apartment during their housewarming party, comes up with a better alternative when Yami appears on said balcony. Darkshipping. M for sexual content.


**Disclaimer** : I do not own Yugioh. Lyrics (bottom of fic) are by Halsey.

 _Information: okay, long story short: I was out walking, listening to Halsey's Badlands – and, then it hit me hard: Strange love is all and all just one long story about my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh ship: darkshipping (aka YamixBakura). So, I obviously had to write something inspired by that song._

 _This story is obviously AU and contains plenty of OOC'ness. The content is mature, with themes such as drinking, smoking, drugs, swearing and sexual content (consensual). Beware of lemons._

 _I hope you like it!_

* * *

 **Strange love**

* * *

"So.. did you?"

The question was spoken out into the open, but no answer was given.

Ryou turned halfway around to sneak a look at Bakura, who was occupying most of the sofa, appearing all but dead to the world. The thief, Ryou suspected, was _very_ hungover which normally Ryou would disapprove off. Mostly because the hangover weren't just because of the unhealthy amounts of alcohol the thief had consumed the night before - if he knew anything about his older roommate. But, this day he held his disapproval in check. He had another mission. Now, if only his immobile roommate would answer his questions.. without killing or maiming him in the process.

"Bakura?" he tried again carefully, and would have grinned in triumph when the thief did open an eye, if it hadn't meant that he was now on the receiving end of a rather nasty glare from behind the white mess that was Bakuras unruly white hair.

"What?" the voice of the spirit-now-with-his-own-body (and Ryou thanked his stars for _that_ ) growled and this time Ryou did grin. He turned around fully to face his now awoken, grumpy roommate.

"Last night." the younger man explained. "At the party."

Bakura gave him a long stare, clearly debating just which word that would describe the loathing he felt towards his hikari right at that moment. If only he wasn't so hungover..  
"Last night what, moron?" he closed his eyes and leaned back again, deciding the conversation wasn't really worth his attention and focused on his splitting head instead.

Honestly, Ryou could be so damned annoying at the most inconvenient times.

"... housewarming, when... disappeared.. did?" broken pieces of what Bakura assumed at some point had been a complete sentence entered his consciousness. With a loud groan he sat up, whipping his head – too quickly, he realised with a wince when Ra's light hit him right on – around to face the annoyance that kept on disturbing his rest.

"WHAT are you yapping on about, hikari? And, if not too much of a bother – could you fucking stop talking?" his voice came out hoarsely and not as loud as intended. "And close the damn curtains!"

"Oh. Sorry!" Ryou reached over, and the sun was blocked out. With the blinds closed, Ryou turned his attention back to the book in front of him. He smiled to himself, smugly.

Feeling the knives leaving his sight of vision, Bakura once again opened his eyes. He felt like hell, but now he was at least able to see again. He frowned slightly when his bloodshot eyes fell on the white haired youth sitting a few meters away.  
"Why are you grinning like an idiot, idiot?" the thief regretted the words as soon as the words left his mouth. Why was he talking again?  
Ryou didn't look up from his book, but his smile turned bigger and Bakuras mood turned fouler.

"I'm just curious." he replied innocently, not daring to look at Bakura just yet.  
"About _what_?"

"Did you?"

"Did I _what?"_

"Last night?"  
"LAST NIGHT DID I WHAT?!" Bakura snapped, before resuming his laid back posture on the sofa. "Know what, I don't care. You should spend less time with the cheerleaders, they've started to affect your brain."

Ryou snorted "Riiiight. _I_ should spend less time with them. Or one of them."

Bakura ignored him, mostly. Damn he was so hungover...

* * *

 ** _The night before_**

Most people liked moving to a new place; Not because of the hassle, but because it meant they got something new. Bakura liked new things. Mostly those he stole, and this new thing weren't something he'd stolen and therefore it held very little interest to him. Not to mention that the following _implications_ affectedly had ruined his night.

A 'housewarming party' his hikari called it. Pain-in-the-ass was what he called it. Only good thing, Ryou had promised there would be alcohol. So, he had decided to be okay with it.

The two Bakuras, one Ryou Bakura and one Yami Bakura, had moved. After the spirit of the Ring had regained his own body, Ryou had decided that getting a place with two bedrooms might be the best course of action. For both their sakes, but mostly for his own. Bakura had no feeling with personal space, and Ryou had on more than one occasion woken op to.. unpleasant noises from the other, not to mention the occasionally stolen diamonds and what not.

The thief scoffed. His hikari had wanted to throw a housewarming party for his "friends and neighbours" because apparently "that's-the-polite-thing-to-do", and had begged and pleaded with him. In the end, just to shut the damn brat up, he'd given in.

Now he was regretting his indulgence. This had to be what hell felt like.

There were loads of people, mostly from Ryous school and part-time job and a few neighbours. Bakura was introduced as Ryous older brother and the others general nasty appearance luckily kept most of the people away from him.

The music was loud, the drinks many and the talking annoying. Bakura kept to himself on the balcony, the only place Ryou wouldn't bitch about him smoking.

"As social as always?" a voice interrupted his train of thought and he looked up towards the door.

Yami or Atem or what name he'd chosen to go by, leaned against the doorframe, dressed entirely in black and his dark red eyes glinting in the sparsely light. Bakura flipped him off, and Yami entered the balcony with a laugh.

"Why are you here?" Bakura asked after a few minutes of silence. Yami shrugged.

"Yugi was invited, so I thought I'd tag along. You mind?" the Pharaoh answered with a air of indifference around him. "They are playing a game right now, and I was kindly asked not to participate." Bakura barked out a laugh at that. Yami smirked.

"Idiot hikari." the thief muttered and trashed the burned out cigarette before pulling out another one. He glanced sideways to Yami, who was admiring the view. "Want one?"

The tricoloured haired man nodded his thanks and leaned forward, allowing Bakura to light it. The Pharaoh sat down in the chair next to Bakura. He took a deep breath, slowly letting the smoke fall from his lips.

"Yugi's started to hide mine." he confessed after a few moments of comfortable silence. Bakura took a deep drag, blowing the smoke towards the human god in front of him.

"Can't handle your dark side?" he asked. Yami shook his head, the cigarette resting comfortably in his right hand. "He disapproves. But, ever since I got this body.."

"It's getting harder to resist doing the wrong things. Yeah, I get that." Bakura supplied, standing up and stretching. "At least you're corrupting your own body and not his."

Yami smirked, leaning backwards with his arms resting on the back on the chair. "Very true."  
Bakura watched as his once nemesis finished his cigarette. "I got something stronger." the thief offered, taking out a small box from his jacket pocket. Yami eyed him suspiciously as the white haired man offered him a small white pill.

Bakura smirked at Yami's hesitation. "Don't worry." he took one himself, swallowing it quickly. "It

won't kill you."

With a last doubtful glance Yami shrugged, took the offered pill and too dry swallowed it. Afterwards he looked up, meeting the thief's gaze. Yami rolled his eyes at the eager expression on Bakura's face, as the Pharaoh reached down and pulled something out of his coat pocket. A bottle of whiskey. "I swiped it from the party" Yami shrugged, opening the bottle and taking a huge sip before offering it too the other yami. Bakura's grin turned feral. Now, this was a _party_.

Bakura wasn't entirely sure when it had happened. After the pills had started to take effect, both he and Yami had been thoroughly enjoying themselves. A few of the other party goers had also appeared out on the balcony but had quickly retreated again when it became clear just how wasted the two older occupants were. Somebody, probably the cheerleader girl, Bakura mused, had apparently picked up on the fact that the two of them weren't only drunk. And she'd told Ryou and Yugi.

After that, Yugi confiscated the whiskey bottle. Yami let him, but seeing as it was almost empty, it couldn't really be viewed as a power move. Bakura snickered, earning him a rather hard punch by his own hikari. Ryou looked like thunder, and Bakura roared with laughter. Even Yami grinned, and Ryou threw out his hands at the two spirits antics. "Bakura, are you insane?! I'm fine with you smoking and drinking " - as if his little hikari had anything to say about those things "- but I will not tolerate drugs! What have the two of you been taking?!"

The thief, rather oblivious to his angry roommate, just lifted the cigarette to his lips, taking in the smoke. He didn't offer an answer. Ryou groaned, hands in his hair. He had hoped Bakura would deny the drugs, but it seemed Tea's hunch had been correct. Fabulous. Some of the new neighbours were here. Come morning, the whole building would know that his older 'brother' was a druggie!  
Yugi too was giving his dark self a rather angry look. Yami had picked up some nasty habits after getting his own body a while back. He assumed it was to expect, the older man was after all an living embodiment of all his dark sides and urges. But, still!

"Piss off Ryou." Bakura supplied, his response oddly delayed and Yami doubled forward, shaking with laughter. Ryou opened his mouth, but just then a rather loud crash sounded from inside the apartment, causing both Ryou and Yugi to jump and spin around. "My bad!" Joey's voice sounded as the air filled with laughter from the other guests. Yugi placed his hand on Ryou's shoulder.  
"We better just leave them. I honestly think they are too drunk to do much else than smoking right now."

Bakura watched the two younger men disappear back into the apartment, and the faint apologies from Joey could be heard from the kitchen. His eyes was glinting in the faint light, as he turned his attention back to Yami. The other one had, once Yugi had left, leaned back into his chair, closing his eyes. It looked like he was sleeping. Huh, apparently the effects of those pills weren't too long-lasting on undead spirits.

"Hey!" Bakura threw the empty pack of cigarettes at the pharaoh and to his delight Yami opened his eyes again, settling his gaze on the annoyance in front of him. Bakura smiled devilishly. So, the Pharaohs hikari thought they were done for the night. How wrong he was.

"What?" Yami growled at Bakura. The thief stood up, placing himself with his arms crossed right in front of the Pharaoh, looking down at him with a alluring smirk.

"Wanna fuck?"

Yami had honestly no idea how they'd gotten from the balcony to the bathroom. One minute he was staring up at Bakura, considering the others offer – and the next he found himself being pushed against the sink, a moan escaping him as Bakura kissed and licked his jaw while fumbling with the buckle on his trousers. When the belt opened, Bakura forcefully pulled the t-shirt Yami was wearing over the smaller mans head.

"Watch it!" Yami growled in pain when it got stuck in his hair and Bakura ended up pulling his head backwards.

Bakura purred with delight, as Yami's pale neck was exposed to him and he wasted no time in taking advance of this the position. Yami, panting, placed one hand of Bakura's chest – he could feel the muscles beneath the blue shirt – and another in his unruly white hair all while the thief was kissing, licking and biting every inch of skin on his throat. Then Bakura lifted his head, their gazes meeting in a fleeting second before their lips crashed messily together. It was not a beautiful kiss. It was hard, rough as they both tried to dominate the other. They were fairly evenly matched, until Bakura moved slightly, moving his leg forward, so it rubbed against Yami's leather clad crotch.  
The Pharaoh gasped loudly, when waves of pleasure ran through his body as Bakuras knee moved up and down and the thief wasted no time in order to take advance Yami's momentarily loss of composure.

The thief deepened the kiss, both hands reaching up to cup Yami's face as he forced the smaller mans head backwards, towering over him. Yami tasted like smoke and whiskey, a delicious combination and Bakura ravaged his mouth while they both tried to breath at the same time.

He felt Yami's hands leaving his hair, and started fumbling with the hem of his own shirt. Bakura continued the kiss, and only broke it off to allow Yami to pull the shirt over his head. Both men panted heavily, as they allowed themselves to catch their breaths after Bakura's harsh treatment.

As Yami continued to gasp for air – he hadn't managed to get a deep breath before Bakura had all but forced his tongue down his throat, Bakura's hands moved to stroke against Yami's arousal. His eyes were dark with lust when Yami's body by reflex reacted to his touch and thrusted against his palm.

"Damn you're a whore." he whispered fondly, as he started stroking Yami on the outside of his clothes. Yami, having regained his breath, scoffed. "Hardly, thief." he replied hoarsely, and then moaned in pleasure as Bakura applied more pressure with one hand as the other started to undo the buttons on the pants.

Bakura only smirked, as Yami's breathing became more and more irregular.

"My mistake then, your majesty." he whispered huskily, as he pulled down the others trousers – and to his delight found out that the pharaoh didn't wear any underwear.

He quickly pulled off the others shoes and the tight pants, throwing the items away. He leaned forward, and lightly bit Yami's earlobe, his damp breath against the others ear as he whispered.

"Beg."

While he couldn't see Yamis face, he could feel the other tense up against him. Bakura, sensing the slight possibility of Yami actually considering calling off the whole thing, quickly reached down, hand grasping the others cock in his hand, stroking it firmly.

"I will no... gnn!" whatever it was Yami would was drowned out by a deep, guttural moan as he threw both arms around Bakura, body shaking as the thief continued to stroke him teasingly.

"You what?" Bakura purred against his ear, tongue licking the inner shell.

"Fuck.. you.." Yami panted hard, all his focus being used on keep as much of his composure as he could. Which, by this point, wasn't much. He could feel Bakura grin against his ear.

"No. I'll fuck you." and then, as an after thought. "When you beg." and with that Bakura released his grip on Yami, using both his hands to lift the Pharaohs hands above their heads, pinning them against the mirror. His knee continued to ever so slightly to caress the other, but it was all ghostly touches, gentle and completely unlike the rough treatment he had suffered only minutes before.  
Yami licked his dry lips, his arousal lying hard and almost painful against his stomach.

"You're a sadist." he whispered, earning a chuckle from the other.

"It is but a small word _Pharaoh"_ Bakura returned his attention to the others mouth, biting his lips and exploring his mouth. Yami returned the kiss hungrily, as he fought against the iron grip the taller man had him trapped in. Confident in his dominance over the other, Bakura let down his guard a second and Yami took his chance. He bit down on the others lip, earning a curse as Bakura pulled back, fury and desire in his dark eyes. "You little.."

Yami leaned forward, capturing the others lips in a more gentle kiss. Bakura could taste his own blood against the others lips. When Yami drew back, the pharaohs eyes were dark and lustful as he purred. "Pretty please, you fucking psychopath."

Bakura felt his blood boil at the words. He quickly let go of the others arms, and as Yami's arms fell to his sides, Bakura fell to his knees, taking Yami into his mouth. Yami all but yelled in surprise when he was engulfed in the wet heat, and quickly covered his mouth with one free hand as the other came to rest in Bakura's white mane.

" _Yami?_ " the Pharaoh's eyes flew open – when had he closed them? – at the sound of Yugi's voice right outside the door. He could feel Bakura hum around his hard cock, and the vibrations sent

waves of pleasure through his body. He moaned soundlessly.

"Ya.. yes Yugi?" he managed to say, his voice oddly strained.

" _Are you okay? Do you need help?"_ Yami almost groaned at his hikaris innocent question, and he could feel Bakura laugh around him. By the gods, it felt _good_!

"I'm fine.." he managed to stutter. "Just.. the whiskey." he forced out as calmly as he could all while getting sucked like there was no tomorrow.

 _"_ _... okay. Have you seen Bakura? Ryou can't find him._ " Yami shook his head, feeling lightheaded and slightly embarrassed. Then he remembered Yugi – thankfully! - couldn't see him.

"Went out." was all he managed, before he had to covered his mouth to keep a loud moan from echoing through the small bathroom. He could feel Bakura start to move his attention to his backside, and he dearly wanted the conversation to be over with when _that_ happened!

Yugi was silent for a moment, and Yami briefly thought that he heard other voices too.

" _I'll tell Ryou. Get me if you need me, okay?_ " Yugis voice then said. Yami couldn't answer, all he managed were a low noise through his fingers as Bakura pushes a finger into him while doubling his efforts on his now painfully throbbing cock. As Bakura began to move the finger inside him, adding another, Yami all but collapsed against the wash and mirror, desperately trying to keep his voice down. Thankfully he could hear the music getting turned up. It was all the same, as Bakura

crocked his finger, brushing his prostate, causing Yami to yell in surprise as he came.

As he rode off his orgasm, Bakura apparently swallowing it all, he felt his knees shiver beneath him. He felt Bakura stand up, hands steadying him so the exhausted pharaoh didn't tumble forward. Yami caught his eyes, and almost gulped. Bakura smirked, his eyes filled with glee as he lustfully regarded the flushed face in front of him.

"My turn." the thief whispered huskily, hands quickly opening his own pants and pulling out his hardened cock. It rested briefly against his stomach, as he reached forward, both hands closing around the pharaohs ass. Yami hardly had any time to consider this next part, before he felt himself pulled forwards. He felt himself stiffen involuntarily as Bakuras member briefly pushed against his prepared entrance.

"Relax." the thief muttered, before pushing forward.  
Yami made a face when pain shot through his body. But, the deep moan coming from Bakura quickly took his mind of that.

"Fu-uck, Pharaoh." the thief groaned, as he buried himself deep within the other. They rested for at moment, allowing Yami's body to adjust to the intrusion. And then Bakura moved.

Yami, closing his eyes as pain continued to shoot through his body as Bakura picked up the pace, lifted his hands to steady himself against the bathroom sink and cabinet beside.

"Baku.." he threw back his head in a deep moan when Bakura hit his prostate again. The thief grinned, eyes locked on the others flushed face.

It felt _so_ good. He picked up the pace, hammering into the body beneath him. He felt Yami's legs move around him, and Bakura gripped his hips, nails digging into the skin, leaving marks and bruises.

Yami's eyes were closed, and his breathing shallow as low moans emitted from him every time Bakura hit the right spot. Bakura himself had started panting, sweat coating his brow.

Suddenly somebody hammered harshly on the door. Yami's eyes flew open in shock and Bakura almost swore.

" _Yami, man you gotta get out! We're others that need to use that thing!_ " Joey's voice sounded through the door and Bakura would've laughed if it hadn't been so badly timed. His right hand flew up, before the Pharaoh had enough time to compose a believable sentence, covering the deliciously bruised lips, silencing the reply. He could feel the others moist panting against his palm.  
Bakura picked up the pace, hammering into the same spot again and again. He more felt than heard Yami cry out, and he could feel the pleasant heat of his own release getting closer.

For a second he thought the idiot had gone, but then the hammering started again. Yami, already biting down hard of Bakura's hand, almost drew blood.

"WAIT YOUR DAMN TURN!" Bakura yelled angrily, and felt Yami letting go of his hand in shock. He looked down, staring into the others wide eyes. There were nothing but fire in his eyes, clouded by lust and need.

The hammering stopped. " _Bakura? Where's Yami?"_ Joeys voice sounded almost comically. Bakura rolled his eyes. How he hadn't managed to take over the world when he was possessed by Zorc he'd never understand. He didn't answer the question, but thought he heard something along the lines of 'going to the neighbours'. He had more pressing matters at hand. Pulling away the hand that had kept Yami from screaming the whole place down – it was covered in blood from the bite marks – he once again gripped the others hips, and swiftly brought both of them to the end. Bakura grunted out his release as he emptied himself inside the other. Yami gasped as he came again, his seed getting mixed up with the sweat between their bodies.

They remained standing for a short time, both of them catching their breath. Then, almost gingerly, Bakura leaned forward and kissed the other with a surprisingly tenderness.

"Fuck." he said simply, eying the other almost fondly. Yami grinned, lifting one hand to remove a couple of stray hairs from his eyes. "It's lucky we're in a bathroom."

Yami, now with his arms around Bakura's neck, nodded his agreement. "Yeah.. one of these days we should perhaps try and do this in an actual bed."

Bakura snorted, pulling out, and wiped himself off. After carefully getting down from the sink, Yami grimaced slightly but gladly accepted the towel Bakura handed to him. Aware that Bakura was watching him, Yami cleaned up quickly and pulled on the disregarded trousers and shoes. Bakura's smirking face greeted him when he emerged from his t-shirt, asking to be smacked.

Yami frowned. "What?" he asked carefully.

Bakura shook his head. "Nothing. Just admiring the fact that you're able to walk straight after taking it in the ass so hard."

Yami huffed, quickly looking himself over in the mirror. "I'm not ordinary." was his simple answer.

The thief walked up to him, throwing arms around him and pressing the other body against his. He licked the others ear, enjoying the shiver it provoked. "Oh I know, Pharaoh." he purred. Then he stepped back. "Want a cigarette?"

A few minutes later, they were back on the balcony. The hallway had been empty when they opened the bathroom door, saving them for answering any annoying questions.

Smoke once again rose from the two spirits as they sat in silence. When the music disappeared not long after, Yami looked over at Bakura.

"Thief?" the other opened his eyes at his request. His gaze fell on Yami's neck, already bruising and he smiled to himself. "Hm?"

The Pharaoh took a deep drag of his cigarette. "Our deal stands. What we do, remains between us."

Bakura blinked. "I don't normally fuck-and-tell." he remarked dryly, and Yami laughed.

"Good. Because I enjoy our game." Bakura chuckled at the others words.

"You do know that we play on the same team, right?"

Yami sighed contently, his smile turning devilish and Bakura barked out a laugh. Yami stood up, dusting himself off. "Thank you for the smoke."

As Bakura watched the other walk away, he once again noted how normally the other – despite being fucked good and thoroughly – was walking. He took a deep drag from his cigarette. _Like a fucking god._

* * *

 _ **Present time, late afternoon**_

Bakura smirked to himself, as he rested on the sofa – where he'd been since Yami left – as he recalled his and the Pharaohs bathroom adventures the night before. He could vaguely hear the voice of his annoying hikari in the background. He slowly lifted one hand to his eyes, eying the bite marks Yami had left earlier that night. He almost moaned in pleasure at the thought.

"Bakura!" the others voice brought him out of his reminiscing. He stood up, facing his hikari with murder in his eyes. He growled, before turning away, heading for the hallway and his own room.

"Where are you going!" Ryou called behind him.

"Bed." was the sour response and a few seconds later Bakura landed head first in the soft covers.  
He sighed in relief as the coolness of the room calmed his aching head.

And then light filled the room. He rolled around, starring at Ryou who was standing in the door, light switch beneath his fingers.

He growled. "Do you have a death wish?!" Bakura had had it with the annoying brat. No one would miss him anyway.

Ryou wasn't faced by the others threats. He rolled his eyes, the unoriginal threat told him plenty about how wasted Bakura was. "Just answer my question." Ryou asked calmly.

"What question? You've been rambling for at least four hours and you haven't asked a single question yet." Bakura drawled, placing a pillow over his head.

He heard Ryou shuffle by the door. Perhaps the idiot would leave.

"Do you want coffee?" came the question. Bakura removed the pillow, giving his hikari a blank look. "There's something seriously wrong with you." he noted.

In the end, Bakura gave in. Both because coffee sounded like a promise of heaven and as far as he was concerned, Ryou had gotten his question answered. Idiot.

The only downside was, that they had to actually _leave_ the apartment in order to get the coffee. The coffeemaker had disappeared in the move, so Ryou promised to treat him to a coffee of his own choosing at their usual coffee place.

He should had known something was up. Why would anybody wish to drag the hungover, foulmouthed sociopath to a public place where the possibility of social interactions hung like a threat from the ceiling.

They had just sat down, Bakura with his giant mug of black coffee in front of him, giving a small noise of appreciation, when Ryou shot out of his seat, waving his hand. "We're over here!" he yelled, and right then Bakura's mood fell through the floor and burst into flames.

Yugi, the girl, the brown haired what-his-name and the annoying blond mutt had just walked through the door and was now headed over to where the two white haired men were seated. Bakura lifted the mug to his lips, ignoring the others. ' _Ryou is sooo dead'_ he thought darkly.

"Hi Ryou!" Yugi said, smiling as he sat down beside him. "Thank you for last night."

Joey grinned, sitting down opposite. "The other's getting our drinks. And yeah, nice party man!"

Ryou smiled, glad Bakura had decided the best way to deal with this unforeseen turn of events by pretending they simply didn't exist.

"Thanks." he replied as Tea and Tristan made their way over to their table, carrying an assortment of hot drinks. "Where's Yami?"

Yugi snorted. "Still sleeping. Or passed out, not sure which." he replied, sounding both amused and rather cross with his older counterpart. Bakura allowed himself a small smirk against the mug, as he lifted it to take another bless full sip.

Yugi chuckled at the others wide eyes. "Yeah, after we got home last night, he went straight to bed and I haven't been able to wake him all day." he lifted the Millennium Puzzle. "But, since I brought this – I'm not leaving it behind when he can't even open his eyes – I suspect he'll wake up soon. When he's this drained, he needs the puzzle."

"He uses magic when he's hungover?" Joey asked in amazement.

"Bakura does the same thing." Ryou supplied, and to Bakura's annoyance the others turned their gaze to look at the sour faced thief, who – as Ryou claimed – were wearing the Ring. Bakura shrugged.

"What did you do to him last night?" Yugi asked cautiously. "I mean, besides getting him high and drunk."

Bakura raised an eyebrow, staring the others down. "The fuck you blabbering about?" he asked in a neutral voice, secretly damning his and Yami's pact about keeping their latest – but not first – encounter, a secret. Like the others before it. How fun it would be to terrorise the others with stories of their beloved Pharaoh. If they only _knew_ how he could make the stoic pharaoh moan, squirm and scream..

"For one thing, your lip is split." Joey remarked in a accusing voice. "And I heard you in the bathroom!"

Bakura allowed a small smirk to grace his features, before raising the cup to his lips again. "And that proofs what exactly?" he asked in a bored voice.

"You fought." Joey concluded, and that drew out a dry laugh from the thief who continued to nurse his coffee. But he didn't – admittedly, he didn't try very hard – fool any of them.

Yugi leaned forward. "Bakura, please. Yami was, when I checked him this morning, covered in bruises. Did you do it? Did you guys have a fight?"

"No." the thief replied in a calm voice. "We made out." he replied honestly.

Joey slammed his hands down on the table, causing the drinks to dance and a few glances from the other guests.

"Be serious!" the blond growled angrily. "Yami is our friend!"

 _'And I fuck him, so what's your point.'_ Bakura added mentally, not at all faced by the others stares that varied between curious to angry and upset. ' _Honestly, they are all children.'_

"Bakura told me this morning, that he doesn't.." Ryou started, before blushing slightly. Bakura quickly kicked his hikari. "Repeat anything I told you in private, and the next place you'll have to move to is a coffin, hikari!" he snapped, temper rising for the first time, his brown eyes flaring red. Ryou clamped his mouth shut. "Sorry." he said meekly.

Temper quickly cooling down, Bakura leaned back again, eying the others with a bored expression.

Yugi looked thorn between doubt and the wish to believe him – in his experience, Bakura surprisingly rarely lied. But the bruises he had spotted on Yami still caused him concern. He turned his big, pleading eyes to Bakura who stared back without showing any kind of reaction to the puppy eyes that normally worked so well on Yami. Well, damn.

"I didn't kick his ass." Bakura repeated, lifting his coffee to his lips and in the process bringing his bite marked hand into full view – oh, how he enjoyed toying with those brats. Their shocked expressions, their anger and bewilderment, he lived for causing disruptions.

"Yeah? Then what happened to your hand?" asked Tristan darkly, and the others stared with wide eyes as Bakura put down the cup, lifting his hand to look closer – the wounds from Yami's bite still red and angry. The thiefs eyes glinted and he slowly _licked the wound,_ causing the others to shudder. He grinned.

"I don't have to fucking tell you anything." Bakura drawled, and almost couldn't keep a straight face when the others eyes looked like they would fall from their sockets.

"Oh, _Bakura_!" Ryou exclaimed, hand covering his mouth. "You mean.."

"Probably not." The thief replied casually, his tone once again bored. The conversation were going around in circles and it had started to bore him again. Stupidity was only entertaining for so long.

The conversation came to a standstill. The others were watching Bakura with confusion and ill ease but obviously didn't know how to proceed further with their 'investigation', and he simple leaned further down his seat, looking like a cat that had stolen the cream.

The shop's door chimed, and Bakura's eyes drifted to view at the latest addition to the crowd.

"Oh look, someone else for you to bother." he remarked dryly.

The others turned around, just as the door closed behind the newest customer.

"Yami! Over here!" Yugi waved happily, and the Pharaoh slowly walked up to the group of friends. Bakura, temporarily forgotten by the others, allowed himself to shoot the newcomer a indulgent smirk. Yami was wearing a turtleneck, but it barely covered the bruises visible on his lean neck, courtesy of Bakura's lips and teeth, unbeknownst to the others. He looked tired, exhausted, with dark rings under his eyes and a weird paleness to his tan skin. Unlike the night before, there was a slight stiffness to his walking, only noticeable if knowing what to look for. Prideful smugness practically rolled of Bakura in waves.

Yami stopped when he reached Yugi's chair, and without a word he simply reached forward. Yugi, blinking for a bewildered moment, quickly remembered. "Oh, right!" he fumbled and pulled the puzzle from his neck, handing it to Yami.

"Thank you." Yami's voice was hoarse, but he looked better as soon as the puzzle was around his neck. He walked around the table, and slumped down at the only empty seat – the one beside Bakura. Still staring at the puzzle in his hands, Yami missed the malicious look Bakura shot the others when the pharaoh sat down besides him. Joey and Tristan seemed to have decided on ignoring him, after Yami had sat down.

"You okay bud?" Joey asked, and the others chuckled at Yami's deep sign.

"I've been better.." the Pharaoh replied, and smiled when Yugi – who had gotten up to the counter after he'd handed over the puzzle – placed a large cup of coffee in front of him. "Thank you Aibou." he breathed thankfully, raising the dark liquid to his lips.

After putting down the mug, it seemed like the spirit's head cleared enough to notice that the conversation wasn't really flowing and when he looked up he noticed that all the other occupants of the table – save the thief beside him – looked at him with wide eyes. One elegant eyebrow raising, Yami quickly caught on to the fact that he was missing out.

"Did I miss something?" he required carefully, placing the mug between his tan hands, enjoying the heat. Yugi snorted, and Yami's eyes drifted surprised to his hikari. Yugi offered his dark a radiant smile, not able to hide his amusement despite the unease he felt.

"You were pretty drunk last night, Yami. I just finished telling the others how I couldn't even wake you up which is why I took the puzzle with me – sorry about that, by the way."

Blinking in surprise, Yami unconsciously grasped the puzzle with one hand. "You've tried to wake me?" he asked incredulously, and the others snickered at the pharaohs puzzlement. Even Bakura snorted, and Yami's eyes drifted annoyed to the thief. "What did you give me?" he asked tiredly, his voice slightly annoyed from being made fun off. At his words, the others fell dead silent.

Bakura shrugged. "Just a little speed, nothing that would hurt anybody." he replied casually. "Besides, you drank way more than I did so you can't blame that one on me." Yami, already assuming it had been speed, merely shook his head at the others antics but didn't pursue it further. He hadn't exactly been forced, so blaming the thief would be immoral. However, the rest of the tables occupants didn't share his view on the matter.

"YAMI!" Yugi's shocked voice cut loudly through his head like a drill, causing Yami – and Bakura – to wince when their headaches came back in full force.

"Keep it down, shrimp!" Bakura growled, earning a light punch from Yami for the offending nickname, before the Pharaoh turned to his hikari.

"Yugi, I'm not going to say I'm sorry – and you can all stop staring at Bakura like it's his fault." he stated to the others who all looked all but ready to tackle the cackling spirit. Ryou looked deeply ashamed, as he stared down into the table.

"I wasn't forced." Yami said seriously, taking another sip of his coffee. "I was bored." he stated simply. Yugi looked at his yami with disappointment, but didn't push any further. Yami had closed the subject.

Joey however wasn't done yet. "What about the bruises? And Bakura's hand" he asked seriously, eyes resting on Yami's abused neck. Yami looked down, and noticed for the first time the bite marks on Bakura's hand - made by him. He met the others gaze calmly.

"I appreciate the concern, but it is not.." Yami started, only to get interrupted by Joey.

"Yami, no! You are covered in bruises, Bakura also. And he -" Joey pointed at the thief, who looked amused by the entire situation "- can't take anything seriously. Damnit Yami, I heard Bakura in the bathroom last night! For all we know you could've been.." Joey trailed off, catching the look in Yami's eyes.

"Joey. Stop." Yami's voice was low and serious. He looked briefly at Yugi, who only looked deeply concerned with the entire debate. He heard a low growl from Bakura, as Joeys words true meaning dawned on him.

Bakura leaned forward, arms resting on the table, staring at the _idiots_ in front of him with rage blazing from his eyes, teeth bared in a sneer. "I _dare_ you to finish that sentence, mutt." he snarled, words dripping with loathing. Tristan quickly came to Joey's defence.

"Lay off him, Bakura!" the brunette said brusquely. "You are from another time, who knows wha kind of messed things you'd do to.." the rest of the sentence was cut short as Bakura – too quick for them to follow – reached forward and knocked their heads together with a loud crash, causing the two men to fall backwards. Tea shrieked in surprise, and Yugi yelped as mugs and glasses flew off the table, smashing against the floor. Joey and Tristan, dazed, jumped up from the floor, swaying a bit from the blunt force of Bakura's attack, ignoring the yell from the barista and a few other customers. Bakura leapt from his seat, only to feel two arms closing around him, pinning him back.

" _ENOUGH!_ " Yami barked angrily, causing everybody to freeze their motions, except Bakura. Everybody starred at Yami, who held back a struggling Bakura. He only succeeded for a few seconds, before the stronger and taller yami managed to break free. Yami stumbled backwards a few steps, but quickly regained his balance. Bakura whirled around, fist raised, thunder in his eyes when they fell on Yami who met his gaze with confidence and raised hands. Bakura then surprised the rest of the table by grabbing his black trenchcoat before storming out of the coffeeshop, already fumbling with his cigarette case before he even reached the door. It slammed shot behind him, glass almost breaking from the sheer force.

"Bakura!" Yami yelled after him, ignoring his friends - who he knew had his best interests at heart but still managed the whole situation rather poorly. He swore under his breath, before catching Ryou's gaze.

"I'll talk to him." Yami assured the mild tempered young man, who nodded weakly. Yami quickly left the shop, leaving the rest of the group behind with large eyes.

Tea had already managed to find a broom, and Yugi – after brief look at his yami – quickly started helping her cleaning up the mess. "I'll pay for the damage." Yugi assured the young barista, who nodded weakly, visibly shaken by the brief fight. When the door closed after Yami, an unsettling silence fell over the coffee house. The other guests were still starring and whispering.

"Well.. that went as expected." Tea stated blankly. The others stared incredulously at her. She gave them a rather pointed look. "Sarcasm. Heard of it?"

Bakura had made it to blocks down, before stepping into an alley to get out of sight. He swore under his breath, cigarette pulsing between his lips and hands shaking in his pockets. He wanted to hit something. He could feel the rage boiling through him The scum had dared to assume that he had forced himself on Yami. He snarled, spitting out the cigarette and stomping angrily on it. His eyes were blazing in the sparse light.

He looked up at the sound of steps approaching him. He already knew who it was - besides Marik and on some occasions Ryou, there were only one individual who knew him well enough to dare come close and who would approach him when he was in one of his.. moods. He scowled angrily at himself - he was _not_ in a mood!

The Pharaoh stopped a few steps before reaching him, posture relaxed. He said nothing, but Bakura could feel his burning eyes on him. He threw Yami a annoyed sideways stare. Yami didn't have pity in his eyes - Bakura would probably had stabbed him had that been the case. Or at least kicked his arse.

Yami merely regarded him calmly, with something close to curiosity. Bakura looked down - the Pharaohs hands were in the pockets of his jacket, and so far Bakura could tell they were fisted and shaking. The Pharaoh was angry too, and doing a much better job than him at hiding it.

"I'm not apologising to those fuckers." he snarled when the silence had stretched on for a few minutes. Yami shook his head. "I wasn't going to ask you to - they went way over the line."

Bakura huffed, oddly satisfied that the other were in agreement with him. His anger felt suddenly justified and heat spread through his body at the thought.

He moved quickly, far too quickly for Yami to stop him and far too powerful for him to be able to. Going by psychical strength any way. Bakura pinned Yami against the cold, wet brick wall, hiding them almost from view in the shadows of the slowly darkening alley. The sun was setting.

He pressed himself against the other, ripping at the turtlenecks dark fabric, exposing the others already abused neck, briefly admiring the dark bruises. They did look rather nasty. Yami gasped and jolted against Bakura's muscular form when the thief hungrily attacked his soft skin with his lips and teeth, Yami's hands grabbing Bakura's coat and his neck with both of his hands, clinging to the other as he moaned lowly when Bakura trailed hard kisses and bites along his jawline, nipping at the bruises while pressing a knee against his crotch. The wall hurt his back, but he couldn't find it in him to care about it. Bakura used his anger to fuel his desire, and Yami wasn't about to stop him just because of a little discomfort. And it was exhilarating.

Bakura then lifted his head, claiming his lips in a hard kiss and he immediately granted the other entrance. He lost all thought and perspective of the world when Bakura forced his head slightly backwards, tongue sliding over the roof of his mouth, and almost all the way down his throat. He moaned again, hands gripping the sides of Bakura's face, his own tongue fighting to get into the game. That only riled Bakura up even more - he wouldn't surrender one inch of dominance right now, and his hands quickly searched downwards, down the front of Yami's tight trousers where he grabbed the others cock in a firm grasp. Yami, hissing from both surprise and pleasure, once again bit Bakura's lip, the blood tasting sweet. Unlike the night before, Bakura ignored the wound but slowly drew back, allowing Yami to catch his breath.

He liked his lips, as Yami panted harshly, body trashing and squirming under his hands as Bakura surprisingly gently stroked him. "Your wear you pants too damn tight, Pharaoh." Bakura growled, eying the other lustfully, hungrily taking in the others flushed face and short breaths. His blood looked so pretty on Yami's lips, and he almost came on the spot when Yami licked his upper lip, removing the blood in a slow sensual movement.

"I… wasn't… planning on you jerking me off in a alley …today." he moaned the last bit as Bakura's finger traced the slit on the end of his cock, using the pre-cum as lubricant, thrusting his hips against the other. Bakura smirked, his own arousal jerking in approval by the contact of the others leather pants. Yami's breathing had started to become more and more uneven and shallow, his body aching off the wall and meeting the hard force of the thief's muscular built. Bakura caught his lips again, his tongue caressing his teeth and lips biting his abused lips. He loved it when Yami gave himself up completely. Granted, he hadn't exactly asked permission to jerk the other off, or kiss him senseless - as their agreement normally stated - but he were too far gone to care, and luckily it seemed like the pharaoh shared his sentiment on this occasion.

"Holy shit!" he felt Yami stiffen beneath him, his body going completely rigid as his mind quickly came back from whatever place it had soared off too. Growling, Bakura turned his head towards the sounds of people closing in, hands still around Yami's cock - for now shielded by his long trenchcoat, though the heavy blush on Yami's face couldn't leave too much to wonder just what they were doing.

Their - Yami's - friends were all standing in the opening to the alley, jaws dropped and eyes as big as saucers. Bakura met each and every gaze with his rage filled lustful eyes. He growled deep in his throat.

"Fuck off." he demanded darkly, his anger returning with the arrival of the idiots who honestly thought he'd raped the Pharaoh - _the_ pharaoh, one of the strongest beings on the planet. He almost felt insulted on Yami's behalf. But mostly just annoyed, as they'd managed to interrupt their cataclysmic alley meeting. "I'm busy."

Tea was blushing furiously, the same were Ryou. Yugi had already turned his face away, obviously respecting his darker half privacy despite having caught him out in public, getting jerked off by his once-enemy. Bakura couldn't help himself, it went straight to his groin, the humiliation of the people in front of him, the knowledge that Yami most likely wouldn't stop him (if he did, he would find out in the most agonising way possible - he could live with that). He smiled smugly at them, before turning his attention back to Yami - he saw surprise in the red eyes, clouded with desire and frustration - and he caught the others lips once again in a heated kiss. He withdrew his hands from Yami's pants - the noises the other made when he was being fondled by Bakura were for the thief's ears alone - and placed both hands on Yami's face, tilting his head backwards and proceeded to make out with the smaller man - hotly and loudly. Yami's arms moved pretty much without his knowledge, moving to embrace the white-haired man who were assaulting and humiliating him in front of his friends. Not that he really cared, he was too turned on to even consider calling it off - he had pride to spare even in moments like this. He moaned lowly and felt Bakura chuckle against his lips as Yami's hips again thrusted against Bakura's arousal.

Bakura ignored their audience completely, but Yami managed to give them a quickly look. Yugi was gone - thank Ra for that, his smaller light had most likely removed himself as soon as he realised what was happening. Ryou still stared, not that Yami was surprised, according to Bakura the hikari had had a sort of obsession with the idea of the two yami's together.  
Tea had gone too, most likely with Yugi. Joey and Tristan looked thorn between surprise, disgust and sheer bewilderment. They had accused Bakura not thirty minutes ago, and had most likely followed them in case their fear was correct. It sucked being proved wrong.

Yami, breaking free from Bakura's lips - the other attacked his jaw again, and managed to turn his head towards them.

"Leave." he said, his voice carrying far more authority that he had imagined possible given his current state.

The others hesitated for moment, but Bakura took that moment to trail his wet tongue along the shell of Yami's ear and Yami couldn't help the guttural moan escaping his lips. Blushing heavily, he could only watch as his friends suddenly disappeared from view with enormous speed.

He turned his attention back to Bakura.

"They left." he whispered hotly, moist breath hitting Bakura's ear. Bakura's hands quickly resumed their work down his pants, and Yami shamelessly grinded against the others leg. Bakura, cursing the turtleneck that made his assault on the others neck so difficult, answered by simply breathing hotly against Yami's neck and focusing all his attention on the cock between his hands. It didn't take long before Yami - with a loud moan and a shudder - came between his skilled fingers.

Bakura withdrew his hands, allowing the other a few minutes to regain his composure. Yami, lightheaded and sticky - how was he going to get home with cum all over his front he had no idea - grasped Bakura's face and kissed him hotly. He then manoeuvred them around so Bakura's back were pressed against the brick wall. Yami sank to his knees, his limp dick still hanging from the opening in his trousers and quickly opened Bakura's pants, freeing him from the hard suffering fabric of his boxers. Tongue playing with the head for a moment - earning him a groan from the man above him - he quickly proceeded to suck him off. He could feel Bakura's hands in his hair, following the motions. His tongue swirled and licked the taller mands cock while his hands played with his balls. Bakura moaned deeply, thrusting carefully forward when Yami swallowed as much of him as he could without hurting himself. A few thrusts and Bakura came hotly in his mouth, while Yami continued to suck him until he was completely finished.

Knees shaking, Bakura reached down and pulled Yami up by his arms. They made out, almost lovingly, completely oblivious to the fact that they'd just had sex in a public place.

"Want to come home with me?" Bakura asked against the others lips, smirking as he tucked at the others soiled trousers. "You're a mess."

Yami growled, stepping back. "And who's fault is that?" he snapped. Bakura raised an eyebrow, kinda surprised at the others sudden and unexpected anger. "What's gotten you all riled up all of a sudden?"

Not answering immediately, Yami proceeded to bring him self in order, using the inside of his coat to get rid of most of the mess. When he looked up, he was blushing furiously and Bakura felt his surprise ease away. He smirked, realising what the issue was.

"You lost." he purred and knew he was right when Yami turned away, eyes angry.

Bakura laughed - the Pharaoh couldn't stand loosing, no matter what kind of game. "Your little game. They all know now."

Yami huffed, pulling his coat together around him, showing his hands down his pockets.

"Better than them thinking you're raping me." he replied sourly. Bakura felt his anger stir in his stomach, but managed to push it down. He threw one arm around Yami's waist and they walked together from the alley towards Bakura's flat where Ryou probably were waiting for them with all kinds of questions. Bakura almost groaned, he could just picture the little shits knowing smile when he opened the door.

Yami was silent as they walked. Fuming over the fact that he'd lost a game - 'it wasn't a real game' he reminded himself as the others didn't know it was going on - he mostly felt oddly content with the fact that they didn't have to sneak around anymore. He looked sideways and met Bakuras golden eyes. He offered the thief a brief smile, and rolled his eyes when he felt Bakura grasp his ass beneath his coat.

"Isn't Ryou home?" he asked timidly. Bakura grinned like a wolf, giving the other a smack, startling Yami.

"Since when has that stopped us? I need to show you our bathroom - you got a good view of the sink yesterday, but the shower is do _die_ for."

* * *

 _I can't believe I've actually written this story. Hope you like it. Darkshipping is my one and only OTP._

 _Lyrics (part of) what inspired this story:_

 _Song: **Strange Love, by Halsey**._

 _Everybody wants to know_  
 _If we fucked on the bathroom sink_

 _How your hands felt in my hair_  
 _If we were high on amphetamines_

 _And everybody wants to hear_  
 _How we chainsmoked until three_

 _And how you laughed when you said my name_  
 _And how you gripped my hips so mean_

 _They think I'm insane, they think my lover is strange_  
 _But I don't have to fucking tell them anything, anything_

 _That's the beauty of a secret_  
 _You know you're supposed to keep it_

 _Everybody's waiting up to hear if I dare speak your name_  
 _Put it deep beneath the track, like the hole you left in me_

 _And everybody wants to know 'bout how it felt to hear you scream_  
 _They know you walk like you're a god, they can't believe I made you weak_

 _These days I can't seem to get along with anyone_  
 _Get by with anyone_  
 _But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything_


End file.
